Marvel Cinematic Universe (Reboot)
fase 3 marvel studio *spider man : homecoming (jul 2017) spider man : tom holland ' *(villanos : shocker y el vuitre) (posible hulk contra constrictor) thor : ragnarok /origen planet hulk ( nov 2017) (hulk contra thor y surtur) the avengers : infinity war (may 2018) (hulk contra madman) antman 2 : antman and the wasp (jul 2018) (hulk contra giantman y flux) carol danvers : ms marvel (mar 2019) the avengers : secret invasion (may 2019) (hulk contra abominacion / posible hulk contra hulk rojo) fase 4 '''marvel studio ' meses aproximados. the thunderbolts (jul 2019) (punisher, deadpool, electra, agente venom,lucke cage y hulk rojo) jennifer walters : she hulk ( 2019 aprox) she hulk : 'megan fox '(villana : red hulka) (villano : Winter Guard) the wasp (2019) wasp : 'Evangeline Lily '(villana : yellow yacket) dazzler (may 2020) guardianes de la galaxia vol 3 ( nov 2020) iron man : rise of technovore ( may 2020 ) (hulk contra freak) (spider man contra iron man) capitan america : sociedad serpente (may 2020) spider man : coming of age ( jun 2020) (sony/marvel) spider man : '''tom holland (villanos : duende verde (norman osborn) , venom (flash tompson), el chacal y el escorpion) guardianes de la galaxia vol 3 ( nov 2020) dr strange 2 ( nov 2020) squirrel girl (nov 2020) viuda negra (mar 2021) inhumanos (may 2021) capitan america : secrets avengers (may 2021) (posible hulk contra hulk rojo) ('''team capitan america : nick fury, soldado de invierno, falcon el halcon, ojo de halcon, bruja escarlata, mercurio, antman/giantman, the wasp, spider man (peter parker), mrs marvel (carol danvers), caballero luna, nova,valquira, bestia y hulk rojo) villanos : doom, venom iron man : armor wars (jun 2021) (posible hulk contra igor armor ) man ape (jun 2021) the runaways (jul 2021) (dazzler, squirrel girl, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Old Lace y Chase Stein) the Thunderbolts 2 ( jul 2021 aprox) (duende verde (norman osborn), Ciudadano V, mach 1, Tecno, Pájaro Cantor, Meteorito, sandman, mockingbird, Capucha Carmesí, Roy Thomas y el ogro ) black panther 2 ( jul 2021) Ant Man 3 (jul 2021) villanos : torbellino, voice, (posible hulk contra hombre radioactivo) the winter soldier (feb 2022) The New Avengers : dinasty kang (may 2022) villanos : kang el conquistador los skrulls y klaw. (mrs marvel,soldado de invierno, maquina de guerra, hombre araña (peter paker), spider woman ( jessica drew), falcon el halcón, dr extraño, pantera negra, iron fist, jessica jones, daredevil,lucke cage, hombre maravilla, quasar, hercules, crystal, caballero negro, wolverine y the thing.) nova (jul 2022) 3 D man ( jul 2022) thor : godess of thunder (aparece she thor, the sentry vs thor en godess of thunder) (jul 2022) the sentry movie (jul 2022) the sentry : '''Justin Kucsulain Winter Guard ( 2022) civil war II : ms marvel (nov 2022) team mrs marvel : monica rembeau, capitan america (steve roger), soldado de invierno, antman/giant man, ojo de halcón,azul marvel, spectrum, medusa, vision, maquina de guerra, spider man(peter parker) y she hulk. team iron man : viuda negra, the wasp,iron fist, luke cage, daredevil, deadpool, hercules, pantera negra, she thor (jane foster), miss america (america chavez), star lord, sam wilson nuevo capitan america, ultimate spider man (miles morales) y totalmente hulk de amadeus cho. namor el submarino (may 2023) inhumanos 2 (may 2023) spider man : greatness awaits ( jul 2023) spider man : tom holland ('''villanos : kraven, misterio, carnage, Morbius ,sandman y hobgoblin (harry osborn))' jessica drew : spider woman ( jul. 2023) devil dinosaurio (nov 2023) dr. strange 3 (nov 2023) the punisher (nov 2023) great lakes avengers parte 1 (may 2024) '(mister inmortal,Hombre Puerta,Gran Berta, Hombre Plano, Grasshopper (doug taggert))' villanos : Maelstrom, Ani-Men , Giraffe-Man, Rabbit-Woman, Pig-Man, Great Horned Owl-Man iron man 6 (may 2024) the new avengers (grupo capitan america) ( may 2024 ) ( capitan america, viuda negra, bruja escarlata,mercurio, vision, maquina de guerra, falcon el halcón, spider man (peter parker) , 3D man, the punisher, man ape,the sentry, wolverine y the thing) planet hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2024 aprox) hulk : '''mark ruffalo' the runaways 2 (jun 2024) ( Victor Mancha,Klara Prast, , Xavin, Alex Wilder, Gertrude Yorkes, dazzler, squirrel girl, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Old Lace y Chase Stein ) hank pym : antman villano = ultron 1 new thunderbolts (2024 aprox) (capitan marvel, ventisca, el hombre radiactivo, demonio veloz y joystick, Juggernaut, Calavera, Verdugo, Grizzly, Mister X, Fantasma y Soldado de Invierno). remake x men ( jun 2024 aprox) (fox/marvel) remake four fantastic ( jul 2024 aprox) (marvel/fox) villanos : kang el conquistador,super skull, los skrulls y namor 3D man 2 (jul 2024 aprox.) nova corps ( jul 2024 aprox) estrella de fuego (oct 2024 aprox) ms marvel and captain marvel (nov 2024 aprox) medusa (nov 2024 aprox) guardians of infinity : (posible) millenium (nov 2024 aprox) mapache y grood (posible 2024) A force (mar 2025 aprox) (mrs marvel, spider woman, she hulk, estrella de fuego, medusa, Dazzler, dalzzer thor,Nico Minoru, great lakes avengers parte 2 ( may 2025) mister inmortal, big bertha, doorman, flatman,squirrel girl,Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Monkey Joe,Gravity, Tippy Toe, Grasshopper (doug taggert) y grasshopper II (niel shelton). villanos : maelstrom,animen, giraffe man, rabbit woman, pig man, great horned owl man, Batrocs Brigade, Batroc the Leaper, Zaran y Machete. All-New All Different Avengers ( posible jun 2025) the tottaly awesome hulk (jun 2025 aprox) (un hulk de un cientifico chino amadeus cho) (iron man será su mentor) antman : larget than life ( jul 2025 aprox) Power Man & Iron Fist (posible agos 2025) dazzler thor (posible agos 2025) nico minoru (posible sep 2025) thor : son of asgard (nov 2025 aprox) the punisher 2 (nov 2025 aprox) savege dragon (mar 2026) namor 2 ( may 2026 aprox) freak force (may 2026 aprox) civil war II : capitan america (posible may 2026) team capitan america : capitan america, viuda negra, bruja escarlata,mercurio, vision, maquina de guerra, falcon el halcón, ultimate spider man(miles morales), wolverine, the thing y red hulka. team ms marvel : mrs marvel,monica rembeau, sam wilson nuevo capitan america,soldado de invierno, antman/giant man,ojo de halcón,azul marvel, spectrum, medusa, vision, maquina de guerra, spider man(peter parker) y she hulk. hombre maravilla (jun 2026 aprox) mar- vell and sharon ventura (jun 2026 aprox) sam wilson : new capitan america (jul 2026 aprox.) lucke cage (jul 2026 aprox) us agent (agos 2026 aprox) jessica jones (agos 2026 aprox) daredevil (sep 2026 aprox) four fantastic 2 ( sep 2026 aprox) (fox / marvel) villanos posibles : hombre topo los kree doom y Annihilus remake x men 2 (oct 2026 aprox) (fox/marvel) deadpool reboot (abr 2027 aprox) the avengers : west coast (may 2027 aprox) (bruja escarlata, mercurio, vision, tigra, ojo de halcon, sharon carter, maquina de guerra, antman/giantman, the wasp, y caballero luna.) the totally awesome hulk : "in the grip of fin fang foom! " (jun 2027 aprox) world war hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2027 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo ultimate spider man : web - warriors ( jul 2027 aprox) spider man . tom holland miles morales : the ultimate spider man (agos 2027 aprox) miles morales : Donald Glover villanos : electro, duende verde norman osborn y venom. nick fury y agentes de SHIELD ( agos 2027 aprox) mar -vell captain marvel (oct 2027 aprox) guardians of the infinity : (posible) TRIPLE THE GUARDIANS! TRIPLE THE DANGER! (nov 2027 aprox) thor : road force ( nov 2027 aprox) sharon ventura : new mrs marvel (mar 2028 aprox) four fantastic 3 ( 1 er jueves abr 2028 aprox) villanos posibles : los cuatro terribles Annihilus y galactus remake x men 3 ( 4to jueves abr 2028 aprox) the new avengers : Secrets Wars (may 2028) villanos : thanos super skrull skrulls, kree,kang el conquistador, annihulus, doom y galactus hank pym antman and janet the wasp ( jun 2028 aprox) the astonishing antman (jul 2028 aprox) the Uncanny Inhumans ( sep 2028 aprox) Venom: Caballero espacial (oct 2028 aprox) Squadron Supreme ( nov 2028 aprox) posible fase 5 marvel studio/ (sony / universal y 20th centure fox). meses aproximados. Dark Avengers (may 2029) namor 3 ( jun 2029 ) falcon el halcón ( mar 2030) iron man reboot the invincible : fear it self (may 2030) patrulla x (may 2030 ) fall of the hulks (universal/marvel) (jun 2030 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo '''hulk rojo : jack black (posible)' sam wilson : all new capitain america (jul 2030) ultimate spider man : web of shadows (jul 2030 aprox.) spider man : '''tom holland - '''miles morales : '''donald glover' guardians of the infinity : (posible) THE CONCLUSION OF THE HERMETIKUS (nov 2030) captain america reboot : super soldier (may 2031) the avengers vs dark avengers ( may 2031) sam wilson : all - new capitain america ( jun 2031) hank Pym : antman and giant man (jun 2031 aprox) last days of antman (jul 2031 aprox) Black Panther reboot (nov 2031 aprox) Thor : the uncanny absorbing man (nov 2031 aprox) the invincible iron man : long way down ( mar 2032) dr. strange reboot (abr 2032) the avengers united (may 2032 aprox) General ross: red hulk (jun 2032 aprox) hulk rojo : jack black (posible) ultimate spider man : edge of time (jul 2032) spider man : tom holland - '''miles morales : donald glover - mary jane/ spider woman : '''actriz a confirmar. Marvel Infinity (agos 2032) la nueva patrulla x (may 2033 aprox) war machine (may 2033) the increidible hulk : skaar son of the hulk (universal/marvel) (jun 2033 aprox) hulk : mark ruffalo '''skaar : '''liam hemsworth hank pym : antman and goliath (jun 2033 aprox) eric o grady : ant man agent of shield (jul 2033 aprox) the invincible iron man : ( may 2034) capitan america and the falcon (may 2034) uncanny avengers (may 2034 aprox) capitain midnight ( jun 2034 aprox) skaar : king of the savage lands (jul 2034 aprox) skaar :liam hemsworth she hulk vs red hulka ( jun 2034) spider man : shattered dimensions (jul 3034 aprox) spider man : tom holland - miles morales : donald glover - mary jane/spider woman '''actriz a conformar-''' gwen stacy / spider gwen : actriz a confirmar '''venom : '''actor a confirmar - araña negro : actor a confirmar black panther reboot 2 (nov 2034 aprox) thor : god of thunder (nov 2034 aprox) american son (iron patriot) (mar 2035) dr strange reboot 2 (abr 2035 aprox) ultra force ( abr 2035 aprox) uncanny avengers : ultron reborn (may 2035) capitan america reborn ( may 2036) the avengers united : they stand (may 2036) hulk and the agents of smash (jun 2036 aprox) (universal/marvel) (hulk : mark ruffalo- she hulk : megan fox - hulk rojo : jack black - red hulka : liv tylor : skaar : liam hemsworth) capitain midnight and secret squadron (jun 2036 aprox) the avengers united : "secrets avengers " (may 2037 aprox) mar vell -Captain Marvel reboot ( jun 2037) planet skaar (jul 2037 aprox) (skaar : liam hemswork) black phanter reboot 3 ( nov 2037) planet skaar (jul 2037 aprox) (skaar : liam hemswork) ms marvel reboot carol danvers (mar 2038 aprox) dr extraño reboot 3 (mar 2038 aprox) proyect black sky : capitain midnight and brain boy (mar 2038 aprox) the incredible hulk : future imperfect (abr 2038 aprox) ( bruce banner adulto convertido en el maestro) (universal/marvel) bruce banner/hulk :mark ruffalo the avengers united : the destiny war (may 2038 aprox) Category:Live Action Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:The Avengers Category:2022 Category:2024 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2036 Category:2037